


Gunmetal

by Astrals (Evoxine)



Series: Contract Killers!Arc [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Gun Kink, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Astrals
Summary: In which Levi's suffering from a long and serious case of Blue Balls, Eren's finally coming home to help, and Jean realizes – with a sinking gut – that he's a Grade A pervert.Written for Kinktober 2017 – Day 10, Gun Play





	Gunmetal

**Author's Note:**

> Their ages (and hairstyles) correspond to where the manga currently is; Eren is 19, with hair long enough to be a shampoo spokesperson.

If there’s one thing in this world that Levi Ackerman could possibly hate more than dirt and sweat clogging his pores, it’s suffering through a long bout of blue balls. Third on the list would be having to pull a bullet out of his own body. And while he is entirely capable of finding himself a nice piece of ass (read: people willingly offer themselves to him, and he simply has to point to the one that he wants that day), he is also a very loyal man when in a relationship.

It’s been almost four months since Eren-fucking-Jaeger had left for his mission overseas, and Levi is dying. Skype sex, filthy Snapchats, and dirty texts are great for easing the burn, but nothing will beat the real thing. His mood has been persistently sour ever since Eren’s departure, and all of his subordinates have been living in a state of constant trepidation. Levi, although a fair and understanding leader, can also be ruthless and unforgiving.

The thing is, _everyone_ in the squad knows why Levi’s been walking around with a prickly stick up his ass. Levi’s never publicly commented on his relationship with Eren – hell, the two of them haven’t even actually told each other that they want to be exclusive –, but it’s such common knowledge now that even their janitorial staff knows about it. But no one, not even Erwin, Levi’s boss, dares to comment on it, lest they escape with nothing short of their heads hanging off their necks.

Levi didn’t rise to his position as the second-in-command of one of the country’s most notorious contract killer squads by being chummy with his coworkers and subordinates – he prefers to keep his work and personal lives separate, thank you very much. Of course, his status as Eren’s superior and his boyfriend blurs that line, but he tends to turn a blind eye to that fact.

To be entirely honest, having to send Eren out for the reconnaissance mission in Russia was one of the hardest decisions that Levi ever had to make throughout his fifteen years in the industry. This mission wasn’t safe – they were hired by the German government to first gather as much intel as they can on the Russian Ground Forces, before assassinating their commander. It’s a high-risk, high-reward operation, one that comes as a startling contrast to their usual jobs.

The mission might not be safe, but Levi’s squad – also known as the Wings of Freedom – have always tried to play it safe. The reconnaissance mission was suggested by Eren himself – to familiarize themselves with the environment, pick out good areas for temporary safe houses, get in touch with their own Russian contacts, etc. It was a good suggestion, one that Levi himself would have proposed, but he had faltered when Eren requested to be assigned the task.

“You know I’m a good pick for the job,” Eren had pointed out when Levi didn’t immediately agree. He wasn’t wrong; nineteen-year-old Eren is quite possibly one of the most well-rounded members of their team, skillful in hand-to-hand combat, bomb knowledge, tactical planning, and a great shooter to boot.

Not wanting to show any signs of weakness – and under the curious gaze of Erwin –, Levi had sighed and agreed to dispatch Eren, but only if he brought along Nanaba, their communications expert. He’d pulled Nanaba aside the night before their departure, and warned her that if he ever failed to get in touch with either of them, regardless of time and day, she would be out of the team in a heartbeat.

Eren left with a slight limp and a smattering of hickeys all around his neck, of which he chose not to hide. Instead, he’d paraded them around in a form-fitting, v-neck shirt, causing Mikasa to blush horribly and Connie to ask extremely personal questions. But Levi didn’t care, for he liked the idea of Eren having a visual means to remember his touch, and because he had his own share of hickeys to display.

It was a wild night, complete with a destroyed desk and a shirt ripped to shreds. Eren had come so many times that his last orgasm featured a soft dick and three drops of cloudy liquid. With Eren’s return tomorrow, Levi plans to top that.

 

 

 

  
Apart from Levi’s presence in the center booth, the rest of the gun range is empty. He’s got a Sig Sauer comfortably nestled in his hands, and empty shell casings are dropping like dead flies with every pull of the trigger. When the magazine is empty, Levi ejects it, sets down the gun, and hits the button for his target paper.

As soon as he takes his earmuffs off, he registers the fact that someone else is in here with him. He can hear their breathing, trained ears even managing to pick up the muffled thud of a heart beating.

“I like the way you handled that gun.”

“Didn’t I tell you never to sneak up on me while I’m shooting?” Levi asks, running a hand through his hair before tying it up into a bun. He’s still facing the range, waiting for his shooting target to get the fuck over to him.

“To be fair, I was watching outside. I only stepped in when you fired the last shot.”

Levi unclips his target paper and folds it into a small square. Not a single bullet had missed its target – not that he’s ever missed a single shot in close to a decade.

When he finally turns, ass resting on the counter, Eren’s already taken a few steps towards him. But the thing that catches Levi’s attention is Eren’s hair.

“... Your hair.”

It’s long, past his clavicles, just a little wavy, and ridiculously silky.

“Yeah, it’s a little long, huh? I got lazy, and honestly, it really helped me with blending in. I look more Russian with long hair than I do with short,” Eren says, fingers busy untangling a knot.

“You do know that I’m going to be pulling on that,” Levi quips, eyes raking over the taller boy standing in front of him. Eren’s shoulders seem broader, biceps a little bigger, and that tight shirt he’s got on tells Levi that his chest is definitely more built than it was before he left.

“Did you spend your entire time in Russia at the gym or some shit?” Levi grunts, turning around to clear the firearms off the counter. He’s busy returning them to their proper places in their armoury when a hand snakes around his middle and squeezes.

“Not the _entire_ time,” Eren says, and Levi can hear the laughter in his voice. “Did _you_?”

Warm fingers slip underneath Levi’s shirt, and Eren shamelessly runs his fingertips up and down the hard ridges of Levi’s abs.

“These seem a lot nicer,” he comments, breath warm on the side of Levi’s neck.

“What, you’re telling me they weren’t nice before you left?” Levi snarks, pulling the shutters down over one of the gun cabinets.

Eren just chuckles and runs his nose along Levi’s undercut. Those fingers continue tracing feather-light patterns across Levi’s abdomen, and Levi closes his eyes at the sensation. He leans deeper into Eren’s chest, feels the warmth – Eren’s always been warmer than the average person –, and sighs in satisfaction.

They stay that way for a while, Levi willing and pliant beneath Eren’s hands, and Eren indulging himself in the feel and scent of his boyfriend.

Levi decides to break the nice, romantic moment by twisting around in Eren’s hold and reaching up to bury his fingers in those long locks. A tug, and Eren’s lips are landing on Levi’s, the latter pulling Eren’s bottom lip into his mouth for a suck.

“Hm, you brushed your teeth,” Levi murmurs, nipping along the swell of Eren’s lips.

“Yeah, showered and everything, too.”

“Oh? So diligent.”

“Well, I heard from a little birdy that you’ve been needing a good fuck,” Eren says, a smirk dancing across his face. “And I know you like them clean.”

“I like them _physically_ clean,” Levi corrects, teeth latching on to the curve of Eren’s neck and sucking a dark bruise into the tanned skin. “Dirty every other way.”

His hands drop to the hem of Eren’s shirt, and he feels something attached to the side of the boy’s hips. Glancing down, he notices a gun holster.

“Why are you armed?”

“I actually forgot to take it off when I got back to headquarters,” Eren says, “but when I came down here and saw you shooting, I knew it would come in handy.”

“What?”

Eren leans down, lips brushing the shell of Levi’s ear. “I want you to fuck me with it.”

 

 

 

  
The blinds drop down over the window, and the door to the shooting range locks. There’s a small window in the door itself that can’t be obscured, but they’ll just have to adapt to that.

A strong back collides with a booth divider, and Levi’s hands slide up a tapered waist as Eren pulls his shirt off. The plastic is cool against his skin, and Eren scoops his hair up into a messy ponytail as Levi busies himself with mouthing his way down a defined pec.

He runs his tongue across a scar right by Eren’s sternum before curling it around a straining nipple. Eren exhales, head thudding on the divider, and Levi tugs the nub into his mouth. He flicks at it with his tongue, sucks at it, rolls it around between his teeth. Eren has ridiculously sensitive nipples, and the both of them love to abuse that fact.

When Levi pulls away, he sees Eren playing with the other nipple, deft fingers pinching and pulling. Those honey-gold eyes are blown with arousal, and they’ve only just gotten started.

“Levi, when I was gone, did you –”

“No one since you,” Levi interrupts. Eren smiles.

A belt buckle clinks as the leather strap is pulled out of its loops. Levi tosses it across the room, eyes locked with Eren’s as he pulls the zipper down, agonizingly slowly, over the bulge in his jeans.

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Levi notes, glancing down. Eren’s even trimmed himself. It’s a beautiful sight, Levi has to admit.

“Thought I’d make your life easier.”

“You didn’t prep yourself, did you?”

“No, I know you like doing that,” Eren says, shimmying out of his shoes and jeans. “And I love it when you do that.”

Sinking down to his knees, Levi nudges Eren’s thighs apart before inching closer. He slides his palms between Eren’s legs and up around the perky swells of Eren’s asscheeks, fingers prying them apart. Warm breath washes over his erection, and Eren’s breath hitches.

“Let me taste you,” Levi says, voice low and rough. Eren whimpers, tilts his hips forward, and lets out the filthiest moan when the tip of Levi’s tongue rubs down on his hole.

“Do not touch yourself – it’s an order.”

With a protesting whine, Eren places his hands behind his back and tries his best not to grind down on Levi’s face. The wet muscle’s doing delicious things to his entrance, the pressure just right as Levi licks in tight, concentric circles.

“I’ve missed how good you taste,” Levi mutters, nosing along the seam of Eren’s thigh. He drags his tongue along the underside of Eren’s balls, relishing in the pinched groan that Eren emits.

Pressing down on the twitching muscle with a finger, Levi gives it a nice rub before rising back to his feet and pulling Eren in for a deep kiss.

“Take your clothes off,” Eren complains. “Let me see.”

The second Levi’s standing stark naked in front of him, Eren pounces, pushing his boss against the counter as his hands roam up and down that muscular body. He drops to his knees in reverence, swallows the excess spit that came with the sight of Levi’s cock, and takes it into his mouth.

Levi yanks the hair tie out of Eren’s hair, fingers digging into Eren’s scalp as he receives one of the most enthusiastic blowjobs he’s ever gotten in his life. Nails are digging crescents into his thighs, but Levi doesn’t care, fucking gently up into the heat of Eren’s mouth as he plays with Eren’s hair.

“You’re always so good with that mouth,” Levi sighs, toes curling against the floor as Eren tongues his slit just right. He rocks his hips a few times, enjoying the slide of his cock down Eren’s throat, before reaching around for the empty Glock lying on the counter.

Pulling on a handful of hair, Levi eases Eren off his cock.

“Suck this like you would suck me,” he says, a hand still pulling on Eren’s hair, exposing that sinful throat. Eren licks his lips, eyes trained on the barrel situated just a few inches away from his face.

And Eren, like the good boy he is, does just as he’s told.

He fellates the gun like his life depends on it, tongue sliding along the cold metal until it’s warm and slick with his spit. Levi positions it just by his cock, and whenever Eren moves forward to deepthroat the gun, the head of his cock rubs against Eren’s cheek, sending nice little jolts of pleasure running straight to his gut.

“Good boy,” Levi praises, pulling the gun out of Eren’s mouth. “Now get up and bend over.”

 

 

 

  
_I should probably get in some shooting practice,_ Jean thinks. Their quarterly review is in a couple of weeks, and he can’t risk a drop in his score.

As he turns the corner towards the shooting range, he hears a litany of muffled noises floating out from the crack underneath the door. Curious, Jean hurries closer. What he sees is enough to send a rush of blood to his cheeks – and his dick.

 

 

 

  
Pulling his fingers out of Eren’s heat, Levi pours a liberal amount of lube over the gun’s barrel and lines it up against that quivering hole.

“Ready?”

“Do it,” Eren says, voice muffled by his arms. He’s bent over the counter, back curved and ass high in the air.

Strands of hair are falling out of his bun, but Levi simply brushes them out of his face as he nudges the first inch of the barrel into Eren. Eren moans instantly, and Levi sees how his entrance contracts around the foreign object. His dripping cock twitches in response, and he has to fight the urge to rut against Eren’s thigh for some much needed relief.

“Fuck yourself on it,” Levi orders, holding the gun steady.

Levi watches as Eren moves; watches the gun slide in and out of him and the slight sway of his cock that accompanies the movement.

“God, your ass is actually made to be fucked,” Levi mutters, a palm smoothing over Eren’s ass, fingers rubbing at where the rim stretches tight around the metal. Eren moans, pleads for him to do that again, and Levi complies.

Eren comes without warning, spilling messily onto the floor as Levi angles the gun just right. Waiting until the aftershocks pass, Levi pulls the gun out and sets it on the counter; the remaining lube on the weapon catches the light and glimmers slightly.

“Levi…”

“Hmm?” Levi’s busy dropping kisses along Eren’s spine, cock nestled comfortably in the crack of Eren’s ass as he leans over the boy.

“Your turn?”

 

 

 

  
Outside the door, Jean stares through the small window as Levi rubs the head of his cock around Eren’s hole; he rubs up into his palm once more and spills into his pants.

“Fuck,” he mutters, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. His pants feel horribly sticky and damp, and he knows that he should really leave them alone, but he can’t seem to look away.

When Levi finally breaches Eren with that thick cock, Jean feels himself twitch in his pants, despite having just orgasmed a few seconds ago.

 

 

 

  
Eren loves feeling over-sensitive. His cock, still recovering from his first orgasm, is catching its breath, and his prostate is tingling with the amount of attention it’s receiving. Levi fills him up better than anything else ever will, and the mushroom head of Levi’s cock catches amazingly on the rim of his entrance whenever he pulls back.

“Touch me,” Eren implores, pushing back into Levi’s hips.

A slick finger slides down his torso to rub at a nipple, and Eren’s moan is interrupted by a slap to his ass. A hand closes around his soft, sensitive cock, and Eren nearly jumps out of his skin at the touch.

“More, please, more –” his words dissolve into moans of pleasure as Levi starts to rock into him at a faster pace. Fingers continue to work their magic on his nipple, and his cock starts to swell in Levi’s grip.

Before long, Levi fucking him hard, hands now gripping at his hips. Eren has to cling onto the edge of the counter in order to stay grounded, and his cock slaps obscenely against his stomach with each thrust of Levi’s hips.

He fumbles for the gun, brings the barrel up to his mouth and drags his tongue along the side. Eren can taste himself on the metal, and he can feel Levi’s gaze hot on the back of his head.

Moans start to tumble out from their mouths, neither able to hold them back as Levi pounds relentlessly into Eren’s needy hole. Eren clenches down tight around Levi for extra stimulation, and Levi comes with a groan pressed to Eren’s shoulder. He releases into the heat, cock pulsing as Eren milks him for all he’s worth.

“I’ve missed having your come in me,” Eren sighs, happy.

“I’ll fill you up again later,” Levi promises, giving Eren’s weeping cock a few more pumps. Eren orgasms with a pitched whine, and Levi holds him steady through his release.

The floor is a mess, the entire booth streaked with fresh and drying come. Eren whines at the loss when Levi pulls out, but is soothed with supple lips against his.

Levi continues threading his fingers through Eren’s hair as they make out, hearts clashing against their ribcages as they come down from their highs. Come slides out of Eren and trails down the back of his thighs; he reaches down, collects some on his finger, and licks it off.

“You’re not using that gun for anything else other than sex,” Levi says against Eren’s lips. “Got it?”

He gets an enthusiastic nod and a tongue in his mouth in response.

 

 

 

  
Jean comes a second time, still in his pants, still dying with embarrassment.

 

 

 

  
The next morning, Jean is unable to meet the eyes of Levi and Eren – whenever he looks at their faces, his cock twitches like a fucking traitor. But thankfully enough, neither of them notice his weird behaviour.

It’s the first time in months that Levi cracks a smile at breakfast, and _everyone_ cheers. Eren simply grins, shrugs, and his shirt slips down his shoulder just enough to reveal a gigantic hickey. Mikasa goes bright red, Connie gives Eren an exaggerated wink, and Hanji leans over to Levi in a futile attempt to learn what transpired last night.

The shooting range is off limits for the day – Levi puts a sign up claiming “broken equipment”, but everyone else knows that it’s code for “there’s come all over the floor, so you should probably stay out until it gets cleaned up”. Jean tries his best not to choke on his spit when he reads the sign.

Annie shoots him an odd look, and he stutters out a pathetic excuse before running into the nearest bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I put off writing my rewrite of SNK for this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
